One shots
by dragonballzlover2499
Summary: A collection of Ranma oneshots. Taking requests.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey, no the is not an update for R+V Next Gen. or my Kingdom Hearts and Bleach crossover. I'm extremely sorry, *dodges table* but inspiration just hit me like a ton of bricks. I promise to up date R+V Next Gen soon (hopefully today) but I have writer's block for the cross over so I'll try to work on them both. This is a story where you give me an idea and character and I give you a one shot. Pairings are also welcome. That includes het, yaoi, and yuri. I will not take any requests though, unless they have a situation or idea for me to base it off of. I'll warn you now, updates will be a bit sporadic, but I'll try to keep up with this one.

* * *

"So, 5,000 yen for the lot?" Nabiki Tendo asked the people sitting across from her in her favourite restaurant.

They three girls nodded as they passed money over to the middle Tendo sister and each took a pile of photos of a familiar pigtailed martial artist in his male form. The girls then swiftly walked out of the shop as a brown haired teenager with a boken by his side took the spot accross from Nabiki.

"The usual price Kuno baby," Nabiki said as she switched the pictures of Ranma's male form for his female.

She traded Kuno's money for pictures and stashed the extra pictures in her bag that was NWC approved.

Nabiki checked her tablet and saw that she had an appointment with Ranma's friends from school. This buisness of selling pictures, posters, and, in certain cases, anatomically correct action figures of the Nerima Wrecking Crew was much more profitable then she would have ever though at first. Now if only that manga author she'd contacted would agree to her terms and start a series.

Nabiki smirked as her phone rang.

"Thank you for reconsidering Takahashi-san. Yes, you can take credit I suppose as long as you agree to the financial part," Nabiki said smoothly, mentally patting herself on the back for a job well done.

Now how to explain to Ranma that he would soon be the main character in his own manga and, hopefully, anime.

Oh well, what Ranma doesn't know won't hurt him.


	2. Staring Happosai with Guest Mutin Roshi

me: This one's for Tii-chan17 for something with Happosai. I don't think it's as good as the first, but I did put a small Dragon Ball Z crossover, so hopefully I get points for that. Points go to whoever can guess who the blonde is.

* * *

In a dark basement on a small island far away from Nerima, a meeting was taking place. This meeting was where the banes of all teenage girls gathered and shared their accomplishments. This was also known as The International Pervert Society, or IPS. Presently, before the regularly scheduled activities, a new member was trying to join.

"So, Happosai, eh? What makes you worthy of joining this fine establishment?" the leader of the group, a man called Mutin Roshi.

"Well, I understand your skepticism, what with my extensive record and all, but I do believe that you'll find this most convincing," Happosai said, pulling out a DVD player and hitting the play button.

The men gathered around as the song 'Don't Make Me Wild Like You" began. The screen was blank for a moment, then the screen showed a well edited, non censored, version of Happosai's 'finest moments' in Nerima. As the video played, Happosai got out several of his 'finest' undergarments and pictures. The collection of people assembled were in awe as they watched the many perverse acts, that he wisely chose to edit so it didn't show Ranma or girls beating him up.

"That was most impressive. Now we shall vote," Roshi said, now using one of the few feminine panties that Ranma once wore as a hat. "All in favor of him joining, say I."

The group gave a chorus of I's and several members patted Happosai on the back.

Suddenly, the door to the basement swung open revealing a hoard of angry girls, including a certain redhead.

"See 'Kane, I told 'ya I saw the old freak head here. Wait, is that… How did he even get his hands on those?! I thought I burned 'em!" Ranma shouted as she saw the panties she wore one time under protest.

Akane got her mallet out and began shaking from her anger, making Ranma instinctively back away, but the blonde in front of the mob seemed to be the most angry.

"Ladies, as members of the anti pervert association, I hope you brought your weapons," she said as a frying pan appeared out of no where.

"Ladies, sick 'em," the blonde said as the hoard charged wielding weapons of frying pans, rolling pins, a paintball gun, a mallet or two, and pure feminine rage. Well, pure feminine rage, plus one very annoyed gender-bender.

*page break*

"Oh Ranma, why is it you are so cruel to me?" Happosai muttered as the nurse bandaged him up.

Happosai looked her over; not much in the body department, but still quite cute.

"Has any one ever told you, you are quite attractive?" Happosai asked, hoping to influence the nurse with his 'manly charms' and 'dangerous adventures' (read perversions).

The nurse looked startled for a moment, but then grinned before speaking in a deep voice that did not fit the girlish face and shiny long black hair, "Good, the pain killers are kicking in."

"Oh woe is me," Happosai moaned as the nurse's face morphed into a more masculine one.

Unfortunately for the bed-ridden pervert, there wasn't a single female on the ship.

* * *

me: I'll try to do the Tsubasa request next.

p.s. If you have a request, please try to avoid crossovers. I just put this one because I couldn't think of something better, but I prefer to stay away from crossovers in stories like this.


End file.
